Perfect Gift
by lightserenade
Summary: Two Days till Christmas. Just two days to find the perfect gift for the one you love. Cilan plans to tell Ash how he feels but will he be successful or will this end in rejection? Read to find out! :D -cute fluff- (i know it's not christmas but i love chistmas so yeah!)
1. Prologue

**Me: OH MY GAWD MY FIRST FANFIC EVAA! -throws balloons in the air-**

**Cilan: Your first? :) I can't wait to see which flavor you'll put in it.**

**Me: Yeah and it's kinda hard 'cuz my native language isn't English,**  
**so i had to search for englisch names of the citys and pokemon and so on q.q**

**Cilan: If the readers find any mistakes i think they will tell you nicely.**

**Me: That would be great! *-***

**Ash: So what is the story about?**

**Me: You and Cilan? -raises an eyebrow-**

**Ash: I guess thats obvious...so what's the plot?**

**Me: heh..you'll soon find out :D**

**Ash: Meany.. -pouts-**

**Me: hehehe :D...-turns to Cilan- Cilan it would be an honor if you would **  
**do the disclaimer pleaase?**

**Cilan: Of course Hikari! Hikari doesn't own Pokemon :)**

**Me: Thanks! So let's start this! ;D**

"Talk"  
'Thoughts'  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue**

It was two days before Christmas. All Citys were wonderful decorated and the sweet aroma of cookies and cake blew in the air. It was snowing like most of the time in Icirrus City as Ash, Cilan and Iris just arrived in the City of Snow and Ice . In this town Ash is going to get his next badge and if it would go after Ashs' head the first thing they would do now is going straight to the Gym for his battle.

"Ash?" Iris stopped walking and looked at the boy in front of her playing with the snow. ' What a Child' she thought. Ash turned around with an curious looking Pikachu on his shoulders "Whats Up?"

"What would you think if we have a little break with Gym battles and stuff till Christmas is over?" Iris asked freezing from the cold.

Ash eyed her with an shocked expression not wanting to wait for his battle even another second."Why's that!? I want to get my next badge!" he started to protest. "Pikaa..." Pikachu dropped it's ears to show his disappointment to the girl.

Cilan smiled at the hyperactive boy and put his hand on ash's shoulder "I think that would be a wonderful idea,don't you think that too,Ash?" Ash looked at Cilan with a pouting face "But Cilan-" he still wanted to protest but the sommelier interrupted him "We all could use a little break after all. And the Pokemon,too. And soon it's Christmas,we should allow ourselves a nice and relaxing time ,right?" Ash eyed him slowly,sighing and giving up. There was no arguing with Cilan if he smiles so calmly and talks in such a positive way. "Okey,fine. But right after Christmas Day I want my battle!"

"What a Child" Iris commented with an annoyed look on her face but wearing a small smile after all "So thats settled. We should go to a Pokemon Center and ask for rooms right?"

"RIGHT!" Ash answered and raced with Pikachu to the next Pokemon Center. Cilan and Iris just laughed at him and followed.

After they reserved their rooms,a room for Iris and the other for Cilan and Ash so they won't have to spend to much money,the three friends were sitting in the cafeteria. Iris and her Axew drinking warm chocolate and Ash eating his meal.

"You're such a Child. Can't you even eat proberly?" Ash just give her an evil glare and continued eating.

Cilan was just watching his friends deep in his own thoughts. Soon is Christmas and Cilan had no idea what he should buy for his two friends. For Iris maybe a special item for her Axew? That would be alright... but for Ash? It has to be something special...

The mostly so calm sommelier hid his face in his scarf to get more comfortable and looked outside watching the snow.  
What's the matter with me. This strange feeling when he looks at me. The need to make him happy,to see him smile. The beautiful power in his beautiful chocolate eyes...Cilan sighed and closed his eyes.

"Cilan?" he turned around to face a worried looking Iris. "It's nothing Iris. Just a little cold thats all" he smiled softly like he always does. Iris just smiled lightly "That's good! Well it's getting late. Should we go to sleep now? Tomorrow we'll have a long day full with Christmas shopping!" the young girl shouted excited. "That's a good idea"

Cilan slowly stood up watching Iris waving good night disappear in her own room then looked at Ash "I'll be in our room,alright?"Ash somehow felt a little sad that Cilan really leaved him all on his own...but HEY! he's no child who need anybody to look after him! "Sure Cilan,i'll follow you after I finished" He smiled at Cilan and then concentrated again on his meal.

"Alright then" With that Cilan made his way to their room and didn't need long to change in his sleep clothes and lay into his bed. He was very tired and it was freezing cold even in the room. After a while he was comfortably warm but somehow he just couldn't sleep. His thoughts always traveled back to Ash no matter how hard he tried. I don't get it. Am i really..gay? I never was what would Ash think? What would my brothers think? Is Ash even gay...? I guess not... Maybe i should talk about this with someone. Yeah,i'll call my brothers tomorrow! I hope they can help me..

With that,still troubled in his mind,Cilan fell in a soft slumber.

After Ash finished his meal he still sat in his chair watching the snow falling slowly. Pikachu saw his trainers sad face and wanted to know what troubled him. "Pika?" the mouse looked at him with an questioning look. "I don't want to talk about it Pikachu.." was the only thing ash could bring out. Not satisfied with this answer Pikachu made a face which ash clearly read as 'Tell me what it is or you won't get any sleep till you tell me'. Sighing Ash give in "You know Pikachu.." he began,stroking softly over Pikachus cheeks "I have strong feelings for...eh...'someone' ". The yellow Pokemon looked confused,wanting to know who that 'someone' was but let it slide,knowing it was hard enough for it's trainer to talk about this. "And..And...it's a Guy..." Again this left Pikachu in confusion. Whats so bad about it at all? "It's not normal Pikachu!" ashs answered knowing pretty well what Pikachu thought right now. "It's not normal for a guy loving another guy!" he said in frustration looking like he would cry every minute. "Pika..." Pikachu dropped it's ears and nuzzled Ashs hand. "Maybe it's just a phase and it'll go away. Yeah that could be it" Ash smiled lightly at his partner "Let's join the others and go to sleep?" "Pika!" the yellow mouse hopped on Ashs shoulder and they both made their way to their and Cilans room. Ash quickly changed in his sleeping clothes and layed in his bed beside Pikachu. "Sleep well Pikachu" "Pikaa" the little pokemon answered nuzzling his head against the soft pillow.

Ash just smiled and let himself fall in a deep slumber himself.

**Ash: Man why am I all depressed? And who is this Guy?**

**Me: Really now? -facepalm-**

**Cilan: What a bitter taste for a beginning.**

**Me: Aww,soon everything will be finee.**

**Cilan: -smiles- but it wasn't that bad for your first time. It still needs some spice in it but i'm sure you can fix this.**

**Me: Thanks thats so nice Cilan -hugs him-**

**Cilan: Anytime -hugs back-**

**Ash: You still haven't told me which Guy this is! Gary? Brock? Wait...ugh..**

**Me: Oh Ash.. Well! I hope you liked it! please review and tell me how my first try of a fanfic/chapter was! 3 (and i know it's short but it's just the prologue )**


	2. Chapter 1

**me: yay yay yay first chapter!**

**cilan: can't wait to see how the story will go on -smiles-**

**ash: -too bored of this and plays with his pokemon-**

**me: -pokes cilans cheeck- such an lazy boyfriend you have**

**cilan: b-boyfrined? ^^"**

**me: -giggles- HEY ASH IT'S YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**ash: -turns around- alright! Hikari doesn't own Pokemon,the characters or anything. just her story :)**

**me: thank you! -hugs him-**

**ash: heh,welcome ^^"**

The sun shined through Ashs window,the sunlight falling on his peaceful sleepy face. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes half-open and looked at his watch on his bedside cabinet. It read 8am.

The pokemon trainer let out a soft groan again and got himself out of bed. Sleepy he walked through his door to Cilans and his small 'living room' between their two blinked a few times rubbing the rest of sleep out of his eyes.

" Good Morning Ash" Cilan greeted him with a soft smile and Pikachu beside him. "Pika!" Pikachu wished him a good morning too and hopped in Ashs arms.

Cilan was sitting at the table in the room drinking slowly a cup of tea to warm himself up. Even in the rooms it's colder than usual.

"Morning to you too,Cilan" he said back still wearing a tired look on his face. Cilan let out a soft laughter "Still tired? You know that the breakfast already started?"  
After that Ashs eyes wiedened wide and not wasting another second he hurried to the bathroom. After A few minutes he stood in front of Cilan,dressed and ready to eat.

Cilan and Pikachu gave each others i-know-this-would-do-it looks and laughed as the boy came back from the bathroom.

"Let's hurry and wake Iris up!" he hurried outside to wake his friend with Pikachu following him while Cilan closed the door behind them and locked the room. He smiled loving at Ash. This boy always made him smile. He got such an unique flavor.

Luckily for Ash Iris was already awake and ready for breakfast. So the three went to a table in the cafeteria of the pokemon center and ordered their breakfast.

"So today we all will go Christmas Shipping" Iris started with a wide smile on her face. Cilan and Ash looked up at her waiting for her to continue."So what would you say if we leave after breakfast and maybe meet at a special time here again?"

Cilan was the first one to answer "I think this is a good idea-"

"But breakfast first!" Ash interrupted seeing nurse joy bringing them their ordered breakfast.

"What a Child.." Iris said and they all started eating their ordered food.

After they finished eating Ash,Cilan and Iris followed Iris Plan. They would split up to buy presents and would meet at 6pm again in the pokemon center.  
Ash and Iris already ran out of the door searching through every store they saw. But Cilan stayed and made his way to made his planned call.

"Cilan! We haven't heard from you in years!" his brother Chili screamed in the phone .

"Calm down Chili" his other brothers head appeared on the screen.

"Hey Cilan" "Hey Cress" Cilan answered. He was very happy to see his brothers again. It kinda been a while they talked.

While Chili was asking Cilan thousand of questions like how he's been,how his connoisseur chareer is going,what he planned for christmas and much more Cress quietly watched Cilan and of course noticed his troubled expression.

"So is there something you want to talk about brother?" Cress asked out of nowhere interrupting their little brother with his questions.

First surprised by the sudden question but then smiling a little,remembering he could never hide something from Cress,he let out a sigh again "Kinda..."

"Did something happen!? Do you want to come home?! Do you need something?!" Chili screamed in the Phone .

Cilan couldn't help but laugh at that reaction but quickly became serious again "No...but I have a little Problem"

Noticing the stares from his brothers which told him to coninue he went on. "You know...i love Ash..." Cilan said bluntly. He know it wouldn't make sense to start babbeling trying to get away from telling the truth.

"YOU WHAT!?" Chili screamed again. Cilan just watched his brothers shocked expression . Now he became a little nervous. He knew his brother was a bit hot headed but what if he and Cress won't accept him beeing the only one from the trio who is gay...

"So have you already told him?" Okey Cilan expected everything but not that question right now. But Cress is always calm even in uncomfortable situations.

Chili just was about to freak out again but after looking at Cress bright smile he finally calmed down and smiled brithly.

"Yeah did you tell him? What did he say? You have to tell me! Oh no did he reject you? What happened?" Cress just sighed at his brother.

"No...i didn't tell him yet...I mean how could I? Ash is straight i guess and even if he would be gay...somehow he is just to childish and naive to fall in love.."  
Cilans face fell in sadness again. Somehow it just hurts to say these words,making the dream of ash beeing his completly impossible. .Ever.

"For an A class connoisseur you give up pretty easily" Chili said a bit angry that his brother who is normally so calm and always thinking positive is now beeing so pessimist.

"I mean if you love him just go and tell him alrea-" Cress put his hand kindly on his brothers' shoulder to stop him from talking.

"I guess what he wants to say,Cilan,is that you really should tell Ash what you feel. Even if he wouldn't feel the same Ash is no person that would abdon his friends because of such a reason and you know that. And maybe he feels the same,too. You still don't know that? And what better chance do you want than christmas?" Cress said a bit more calmly and factly than Chili,who just nodded everytime Cress made a good point.

Cilan listened what his brother said and was thinking about it. What if i tell him? It would be..n-nice if he would feel the same. But if he rejects me...would Ash really hate me? Maybe this would be the end of our journy together. What a horrible bitter taste...

"Brother just try. You have nothing to fear trust me" Cress tried again.

The connoisseur was thinking pretty well about this,making a pro and contra list in his head. he just couldn't find a real answer if he should do it or not. But he couldn't help but smile as he thought about Ash again. He beautiful chocolate brown eyes always sparkeling with exitement. even his body was beautiful. Thinking about ash and his bare and muskular chest he wasn't able to keep himself from blushing lightly.

"I saw that blush Cilan!" Chili giggled at his brother expression "Just tell him already"

"You're right" After Cilan said that his two borthers faces lit up.

"We wish you good luck!" Cress said proud of his borther.

"And buy him a nice little present!" Chili grinned and winked.

Cilan smiled at his two bothers cheerful support. He felt much better now,knowing no matter what happens now his brothers will be there for him. Not that he ever could have thought otherwise.

"Thanks you two. I wish you a wonderful Christmas,too!" After saying their goodbyes he finally hung up.

Now,feeling much better thanks to his brothers,Cilan made his way out of the pokemon center to do his own christmas shopping. He already knew what he would get for Iris. A new warm scarf for the cold hating girl. No doubt she will be happy about it.

But now he had to think for a present for Ash. That was harder than he thought. The boy never said anything what his heart desires neither does he show any signs. He was always happy just having his friends and the pokemon around. But this just was another thing Cilan adored about the boy.

After a while he stopped in front of a window. It was a jewellerystore. Awesome rings,necklaces and diamonds everwhere. But thats not what caught the connoisseurs eyes. It was an amulet. It didn't look too inflated. It looked very was gold with an soft ancient design on it and attached at a golden thin chain. It had an very simple but charming taste.

'It's perfect' Cilan thought with joy in his eyes and went inside the store to buy the amulet.  
He walked outside again holding the necklace up and watched it proudly. The salesgirl even told him that you can put a photo inside of the amulet. You just need to push a little button on the left side and it will open.

He already got an idea which picture to put in it too. Some time ago Ash,Iris and him made some photos together with their pokemon. An one of those pictures is with Ash and all his Pokemon sitting on the grass together on a wonderful spring day [ AN/ Omg I'm totally thinking of the Pokemon Best Wishes Ending 3 Nanairo Arch now *q* ].

Cilan smiled at the memory of that day. He was the one taking that picture. It was such a peacful day and it was that day when he first noticed his feelings for the other boy.

**-flashback-**

Cilan was preparing lunch with his partner Pansage while Iris and Ash were making photos with their Pokemon. Everything was green and covered with colorful plants. The blossoms were softly blowing in the wind,making it a wonderful sight to watch.

Iris was taking pictures with her Axew right now, posing in front of the camera when Ash sneaked behind her trying to steal the camera from her.

"Ash!" she ran away giving him an angry glare.

"Give me that camera Iris!" the young boy screamed while running after the girl.

"No way it's my turn. Stop acting like a Child!" she said with an annoyed voice.

"But you already took hundrets of photos. Maybe me and Cilan want some photos too?!" After mentioning Cilans name Ash stopped chaising Iris and turned around to see him cooking with his pokemon. Somehow he felt bad now for letting him do all the work while he had 'fun' with Iris and their Pokemon. I mean he knew Cilan loved cooking and won't mind but still...he wanted him to have some fun time with him..and Iris of course.

Iris stared at him while the pokemon trainer walked over to Cilan. "What a Child."

"More Pictures for us." she smiled triumphantly at her Axew with the camera in her hand. And so they took a lot more photos together with the other Pokemon.

"Cilan?" Ash spoke quietly,not wanting to wake up his Scraggy from his sleep on the blanked besides the table where Cilan was preparing lunch.

The connoisseur slowly looked up from his pan to face Ash and the sight in front of him was breathtaking. The boy stood there and took off his cap,his now messy black hair softly falling in his face. Staring with his chocolate brown eyes at Cilan surrounded with a pink blossom rain. Cilan just could stare. It was like a wonderful scene in a movie,his heart just kept skipping a beat.

"Cilan?" Ask spoke again with a little worry in his voice now.

Snapping out of his trance Cilan blinked at the boy with a light blush on his face. "Yes Ash? Somethings wrong?"

Ash laughed lightly "I should ask that,you were kinda spacing out"

"Did I?" Cilan said letting out a nervous laughter. "Sorry about that"

"Nah,no need to worry" said the boy while he replaced his cap back on his head.

"So what's for lunch today?" Ash asked leaning over the pan to look at what masterpiece Cilan was cooking this day.

Ash eyes sparkled at the sight of the lunch. "Today i serve you my special vegetable stir-fry" said Cilan very proud of his work.

"It looks awesome like always Cilan!" the boy complimented with an now hungry look on his face.

Cilan laughed at this "It will be finished in a while. Just give it some more minutes to complete it's aromatic taste"

"Alright! Oh Cilan,do you want to take some pictures with me now?" he turned his head and glared at Iris "It's totally time i get my turn with the camera"

"Sure Ash,if Pansage wouldn't mind to watch the food for a while?" he looked at his Pokemon which smiled at him and nodded "Pansage! Pansage!"

"Then thats settled. It's photo shooting time!"

**-end of flashback-**

Cilan just had bought an purple scarf with a blue design on it for Iris and another one in blue and green for her Axew since both ot them really dislike the cold. Now that he finished his christmas shopping he slowly made his way back to the pokemon center.

It was 5 pm as he arrived so he had enough time prepairing Ashs present and hiding them somewhere sneaky Ash won't find them.

He sat there on the sofa,with his partner Pansage sitting on his lap. Pansage watched curious as his trainer put an photo from Ash and his Pikachu in the amulet.

"Pansage?" the pokemon looked up at his trainer.

"This is the christmas present for Ash. Do you think he will like it?" Cilan asked his loyal partner with and unnormal [AN/ for Cilan o.ô] shy smile on his lips.

"Pansage!Pansage!" the little grass monkey moved his arms up and down in joy,thinking it was a wonderful gift for his trainers love. Yes of course Pansage knew that his partner loved the other trainer and he was supporting him how much he can.

"Thank you Pansage." the connoisseur smiled more confident and softly stroking Pansages head with his right hand while holding the amulet tight in his left hind.

Cilan really was nervous. Who wouldn't if you just planned telling your love that you love him on the next day? It's an awful taste. What if he will be totally rejected? No he has to think positive.

"Pansage.." the little Pokemon looked sad at his trainer sensing his distress

"It's alright Pansage" said Cilan looking at the clock on the wall.

"Just a few minutes till 6pm,we better get going" Cilan stood up returning Pansage to his Pokeball and making his way to the cafeteria where he should meet Iris and Ash.

Entering the cafeteria he already saw his friends sitting on a table.

"Cilan!" Ash waved him still in his winter coat.

"Such a Child.." whispered Iris to herself putting off her coat and old scarf.

"Hey Ash,Hey Iris" Cilan greeted them,sitting beside them at the table.

"So it's just 6pm. We really should do something together now!" Ash said out of excitement.

"NO! NO! I won't spend another minute in that cold!" Iris retorted at him with an freezing Axew in her hair.

"Axew.." Axews head popped out of Iris hair with an terrified look on his face.

The two boys laughed at their reaction. Giving both of them an angry glare she started laughing, too. So Iris gave in,even she wanted to spend some time with her crazy companions.

"Okey Okey,so what will we do?"

**me: jup i'll finish here cuz it's soon 3am and i'm TIRED! q.q**

**cilan: it's way past your bedtime young lady -grins-**

**me: oh since when do i have a butler?**

**ash: -laughs- haha cilan!**

**me: -glares at ash-**

**ash: ...sorry?**

**me: -sighs- weeell,in the next chapter you'll see what our friends will do in their freetime! **

** ehehehe can't wait for ash's embarrassing moments :D**

**ash: you wouldn't!**

**me: try me -grins-**

**cilan: heh..well,see you guys later!**


End file.
